Viaje!
by Siggy-chan
Summary: Que mal copiloto elegí, recién acabamos de hacer un pequeño tramo del viaje y tú, hace una hora, ya estas dormido...aunque creo que después de todo...no puede ser tan malo... /Pseudo lemon! xD


**One shoot!~  
****  
Actualizare luego, estoy de viaje y solo me dio el tiempo para escribir esto (?)**

**Xiân habla así, **_Así hablara Emil_  
Esto será voz en off (?), la historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Hong Kong**  
****  
Xiân Pov~******

Que mal copiloto elegí, recién acabamos de hacer un pequeño tramo del viaje y tú, hace una hora, ya estas dormido. El sonido del motor, las suaves vibraciones, y también el hecho de que no somos de hablar mucho, todo eso te arrulló. Desvié mi mirada por un segundo hacia ti, tenías las mejillas sonrosadas, los labios apenas separados, la respiración suave, te veías adorable usando mi abrigo, el cual te quedaba grande, para cobijarte. La voz del GPS me trajo de vuelta a la ruta, con el anuncio de "curva peligrosa", deje salir un bufido de molestia, y si me detenía…solo por unos momentos… bajo los árboles que se encuentran a un costado de la ruta, es de noche y el sueño también me está ganando, te mire nuevamente, luego a la ruta, y finalmente cedí a mis necesidades. Puse las balizas y fui hacia la orilla, el auto se sacudió por el terreno desigual, haciendo que abras tus hermosos ojos lilas.  
-_Xi…que haces?-_murmuraste aun preso del sueño, frotando tus ojos, mientras dejabas salir un quejido, estacione el automóvil bien escondido entre unos sauces llorones, apague las luces y me estire un poco, tantas horas sentado en la misma posición me entumecieron el cuerpo. Prendiste la luz que está en el techo del auto, mirándome mientras hacías un pequeño y tierno mohín, no puede evitar soltar una risita algo cansada-_ Si tenías sueños, me hubieses dejado que conduzca yo…-_dijiste con un tono de reproche, mientras me acariciabas las mejillas, me acerque a ti, tomando prisionero tus rosados labios, tu correspondiste el beso abrazándome por el cuello, en un movimiento desesperado quise atraerte hacia mí, olvidándome de los cinturones, te quejaste de nuevo, antes de reír suavemente. Te sacaste el cinturón de seguridad, yo hice lo mismo, atrasando el asiento para luego palmear mi regazo, dándote la bienvenida. Cuando al fin captaste la idea, tus mejillas pasaron del tierno rosa a un furioso carmín, te levantaste de tu asiento, pasando sobre los cambios, para acomodarte sobre mí, con una pierna a cada lado, también rodeaste mi cuello con tus brazos. Yo por mi parte acaricie tus costados, buena idea tuya por colocarte ropa holgada y cómoda para el viaje, suspiraste ante ese suave toque, rozando mis labios, antes de besarlos, no me negué, siempre me agrada cuando lo haces, levantas una de tus manos, oigo como buscas algo en el techo…la luz... sonríe leve, ayudándote con aquella tarea de buscar la luz para apagarla, una vez que cumples tu cometido, apoyas ambas manos sobre mis hombros, entreabro mis ojos, la luna está llena esta noche, y aun puedo verte perfectamente. Muerdes con suavidad mi labio inferior, haciendo que los separe y te de espacio para continuar, mientras tu escurridiza y tímida lengua busca la mía, te concedo el placer de controlar el beso, por el momento solo por mi cansancio. Mientras tú exploras mi boca y juegas con mis labios con tranquilidad, yo guio mis manos por debajo de tu holgada ropa, acariciando esa sutil cintura tuya, bajando hacia tus caderas para luego acariciar tus muslos, dejas escapar un suave jadeo en mis labios, separándolos un poco para relamerte los tuyos. Cierras tus manos, sujetando mi camisa en ellas, me miras con ternura, con un dejo de deseo y lasciviada, vuelves a poseer mis labios, esta vez más necesitado, yo sujeto tus redondeadas nalgas, apretándolas suavemente, haciendo que tú sueltes esos encantadores 'ruiditos', que en vano intentas ahogar entre el beso. Siento una de tus manos recorrer mi brazo hasta el codo, de un segundo a otro, el asiento se recuesta de golpe, y tu acompañas ese movimiento sin romper el beso. Suelto una risita, mordisqueando tu labio inferior- **Ansioso Emi?~** -murmure rompiendo el beso, tu sonrojo se oscureció mas, mientras alzabas tus caderas, bajando tus besos por mi cuello, ya lo habíamos hecho en otros lugares, algo así como en la mesa, la tina, sobre el escritorio contra la pared, contigo vestido de sirvienta y el sofá de tu hermano, entre otros, pero nunca lo hicimos en un auto, recorriendo en mi mente nuestros encuentros, detuve mis caricias, concentrándome, hasta que una mordida en mi oído me hizo suspirar, murmure tu nombre cuando lamiste desde el hélix hasta el lóbulo, me sentía demasiado dócil cuando hacías eso, pero no podía quedarme atrás, volví a tu cadera, metiendo mis manos bajo tu ropa, acariciando tus muslos y bajando de paso tu pantalón, te oí reír mientras susurrabas "_quien es el desesperado ahora?_", para luego morder mi sensible oído. De un tirón baje tus joggings junto con la ropa interior, hasta tus rodillas, jadeaste por la sorpresa, incorporándote cuanto el auto te lo permitía, bajando tu blusa para ocultar tu virilidad semi despierta, empecé a reír sentándome un poco más hacia atrás, atrayéndote para sentarte juntando nuestras caderas, jadeaste al sentir mis manos recorrer tus muslos desnudos, sacándote por completo el pantalón, te abrazas a mi espalda, apoyándote en mi hombro, rodeando mis caderas con tus piernas, haciendo la presión justa para hacerme desearte aún más. Murmuraste mi nombre entrecortado, ¿a dónde fue el sueño que sentimos minutos atrás?, me pregunte mientras besaba tu cuello, dejando marquitas por toda la piel de tu cuello, haces la cabeza hacia atrás, suspirando profundamente, dándome a entender que te agrada esa sensación, pidiéndome más a tu manera tan simplemente adictiva. Te apoyo en el volante, apartándome para poder apreciarte en todo tu esplendor, tus mejillas rojas, las marcas rosadas, que mañana se pondrán de un color violáceo, tu mirada llena de lujuria, tu lengua húmeda y escurridiza que pasea lentamente sobre tus enrojecidos labios, dejándolos con un suave brillo que me cautiva, murmuras mi nombre, urgido de que continúe y acabe haciéndote mío, sin embargo yo sigo mirándote, encontrándome nuevamente con tus ojos, perdiéndome en ellos. Sueltas un gemido a modo de reproche, mientras mueves tus caderas, presionando nuevamente tu retaguardia contra mi hombría, me necesitas, y yo a ti, ambos lo sabemos, lo sentimos, pero no lo hare… no hasta que me lo pidas; sonrió de lado, y tú te das cuenta de mi juego, chasqueas la lengua y frunces el ceño, molesto con mis modos, aunque sabes que amas cuando soy un 'bastardo'.  
-**Solo dilo…Emi~**\- canturreo apretando tus caderas hacia abajo y luego arriba, simulando un pequeño vaivén, tu jadeas, quieres seguir mis movimientos, pero no lo permito; gruñes, te estás desesperando, sientes mi erección nuevamente, aun encerrada bajo mi ropa, contra tus glúteos desnudos, muerdes tu labio, reprimiendo tus jadeos, mientras me miras fijamente, rogando con la mirada; si tú supieras cuanto me cuesta mantenerme cuando me miras así, paseo mis manos como 'patas de araña' hasta el principio de tus piernas, apretando esos músculos redondeados, te sobresaltas- _X-Xi…Xiân…por favor…_-gloria para mis oídos!, te doyun pequeño beso a modo de recompensa, tú lo aceptas con ansias. Tomo una de tus manos y la guio a mi pantalón, sin romper el beso, empieza a desabrocharlo, dándote el gusto de acariciar mi erección en el proceso, haciéndome gruñir un poco por tu tardanza, rompes el beso –_No hagas…l…lo que no quieres que TE hagan…_\- murmuraste liberando, al fin, mi hombría –**ósea…como que no deberías tardarte tanto**\- sonrió de lado ante tu mohín. Basta de juegos, me digo a mí mismo, nos besamos unas veces más, mientras tomaba tu hombría junto con la mía, frotándolas juntas. El beso se volvió más frenético y voraz, dejando a nuestros pulmones ardiendo por la falta de aire, mientras que nos negábamos a para, detuve el movimiento vertiginoso de mi mano sobre nuestras erecciones, sujete tu cintura, con el fin de alzar tus caderas, sentí como te aferrabas a mi ropa, siguiendo mis movimientos. Rose la punta de mi miembro en tu entrada, te sentí estremecer ante la leve presión que ejercía para entrar, bajaste tus caderas. Caliente, apretado, húmedo, suave…gloria. Gemiste mientras entraba en ti, ibas poco a poco, bajando, hasta dejarme por completo en tu interior; jadeamos a la par, bese tus mejillas, mientras te rodeaba en un abrazo, tu sonreíste con algo de dificultad, aferrándote a mi espalda, "_Por favor…_" te oí murmurar, empecé con un suave vaivén, entrecortados jadeos, se escapaban de mis labios, mientras que de los tuyos salían dulces gemidos. Mis movimientos parecían poco para ti, siguiendo mis movimientos, cada vez más rápidos y profundos, hasta llegar a ese punto que tanto te gusta "_Ah~ ahí! Xi ahí~_", tu interior se estrechaba cada vez que tocaba tu próstata, te hacia gemir y rogar por mas, cediendo ante aquellos ruegos. Ambos sudados, con la poca ropa pegada al cuerpo, llegamos a nuestro limite, tu interior abrazo mi hombría, a la par que tu liberabas tu esencia entre ambos vientres, gimiendo mi nombre mientras echabas hacia atrás la cabeza, al no poder llegar a tus labios, mordí tu cuello, corriéndome en tu interior, luego de un par estocadas finales, que iban perdiendo intensidad, me detuve por completo, tu mirada busco la mía, con una pequeña sonrisa me encontraste, bese tu barbilla, tus mejillas –** Wo ai ni Emi~** -susurre sobre tus labios, los cuales se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa, acabaste con la distancia entre nuestros labios, para luego susurrar con timidez -_Ég elska þig Xiân_ – murmuraste antes de boztesar. Sali de tu interior, dejando unos suaves y tiernos besos sobre tus labios, te amaba como a nadie, suspiraste suavemente, apoyadote en mi hombros, nos recostamos en mi asiento, te cubri luego con mi abrigo. Asi nos dormidos hasta la mañana siguiente... creo que viajare mas seguido con mi pequeño niño...

**O.O-O.O-O.O-O.O**

**FIN! :'D... ok me quiero morir xD es la primera vez que escribo un pseudo lemon.. meh~! Espero que les alla gustado!**


End file.
